And Now I See Clearly
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Epilogue for Betrayal of Blind Love. Rescue Me Universe


**Title: **And Now I See Clearly

**Summary: **Epilogue for Betrayal of Blind Love

**Pairings: **Wyatt/Chris

**Word Count: **1, 006

**Warnings: **Slash, Sex Scene

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The early morning sunshine was tentatively peeping around the curtains when Chris awoke. Warm and extremely comfy, he wasn't tempted to move in the slightest. A familiar weight lay wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Morning," a deep voice rumbled, sleep still clinging.

Chris turned over in the circle of the arms still holding him. He smiled at the face above him.

"Morning, Wy," he whispered, suddenly happy and terrified all at the same time.

Wyatt sighed quietly, pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"I think we need to talk," the blonde whispered as well.

Chris nodded.

"Wyatt, what do you remember?"

"I remember growing up happy, surrounded by all my family, meeting you, marrying you, the two of us being so happy. I then also have another set of memories but these ones, the specifics are fading more and more the longer we're here. It's very disconcerting."

Chris wrapped an arm around his husband's waist in support.

"Wy, those other memories? What do you remember?" he whispered.

Wyatt whispered back, neither wanting to destroy the fragile mood

"I… Chris I… I remember growing up angry. Mom and Dad were killed, we were married but you were miserable. I hurt you. I took over the underworld. I was evil. But Chris I would never hurt you," Wyatt seemed desperate that his husband understand this, talking rapidly.

"Shhh… Wy it's ok. I know. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I remember that even though you were evil you never could kill me. You could try to but you could never take that final step. Even then there was still good in you, you loved me even then," Chris reassured him before kissing him softly.

"How can you still love me? I mean, you died for me Chris! Damnit! You died protecting and saving me when I was horrible to you. Why?" Wyatt asked agitated.

The brunette sighed and then spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"I love you. It's that simple. You're everything. Even when you were evil there were times when I was happy and those moments reminded me of why I loved you and gave me the strength to keep trying," he gave a little shrug, "I love you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and I would do anything for you including die to keep you safe."

Wyatt's arms tightened around him at the mention of him dying. The blonde buried his face in Chris' hair breathing in his scent to reassure himself that his husband was indeed still alive, breathing and in their bed.

"I love you so much, Chris."

Chris suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face.

"You know, Wy we have the house to ourselves for the next week since your parents were nice enough to go away for a couple of days to give us time to adjust. What do you think we could do to pass the time?" he asked teasingly.

Suddenly he was rolled onto his back, Wyatt's warm weight settling over him. Chris looked up into sparkling blue eyes. The blonde's hands ran up his sides as he smirked down at his partner.

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure we can think of something," he breathed inching closer to the brunette's lips.

Impatient, Chris reached up, cupped the back of his blonde head and tugged him the last inch forward, crashing their lips together. Wyatt moved a hand up to stroke across Chris' cheek as he slid his tongue into his partner's mouth.

Chris' hands moved to explore Wyatt's bare back as their tongues dueled, desperate for as much contact as they could achieve.

Abruptly, Wyatt pulled away and sat back on his haunches. His hands, reaching for Chris' sweatpants, prompting the brunette to lift his hips to help get rid of them faster. Just as fast, the blonde shed his own pants before settling between the younger man's legs.

"I've missed you," he panted.

Chris wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist.

"Please, Wy. I need to feel you. Please."

Wordlessly, Wyatt orbed some lube into his hands. He made quick work of preparing his husband, first one, two and then three fingers.

"Wy, Now, please," Chris begged.

The blonde removed his fingers quickly replacing them with something bigger.

Chris arched up into him as he pushed forward, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

Once he was fully seated, he paused, looking down into hazel eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Unable to stand it any longer, Wyatt began to move, starting slowly and gaining speed. Both lost to anything but their need for each other. All too soon, they exploded, stars dancing behind their eyes.

Wyatt pulled out and rolled onto his back, dragging a boneless Chris with him onto his chest.

"Thank you," Wyatt whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm for what?"

"For believing in me, saving me, loving me. Thank you for being you."

Chris hugged Wyatt tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next week was spent with the pair mainly staying in bed where they made love and talked about anything and everything.<p>

That weekend the entire family came to the Manor for dinner. They had magically enlarged the dinning room and the table to ensure that everyone could fit in.

Chris glanced around the table where he sat to Wyatt's right as the blonde sat at the head of the table. On the other end of the table, Leo sat at the head with Piper sitting at his right. Next to them were Wyatt's brother and sister, Andy and Melinda.

Phoebe was sitting with her husband, Coop, and their three daughters. Paige was with her husband, Henry and their son and twin daughters.

The young whitelighter smiled at all his family laughing and talking. He glanced to his side and met Wyatt's smiling face, an answering grin on his face.

He may have been blinded by love but he could clearly see that it had all been worth it.


End file.
